Rosas
by Hisachari Mudgne
Summary: Este escrito participa en el reto 'La Musa Música' del foro 'Del Yaoi & el Slash'. HP/DM Draco se siente observado y eso le incomoda. Mirada que con el tiempo el parece sentir necesaria...


**Disclaimer: **Como bien saben el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y respectivos socios, yo no gano nada haciendo esto.

**Advertencia: **Este fan fic contiene temática homosexual, conocida como Slash o yaoi. En este caso relación chico/chico.

_**Este escrito participa en el reto 'La Musa Música' del foro 'Del Yaoi & el Slash'.**_

_Este fic está inspirado en la canción Rosas de la oreja de van Gogh. Es del fandom Harry Potter y la pareja es Harry P./Draco M._

**ROSAS**

_**I**_

_Con calma mira a los lados, discretamente, fingiendo aburrimiento. No es que en realidad no lo sienta, pero esa constante mirada que hace que su nuca se erice y su cuerpo se tense ya lo tiene harto. _

_Se acerca nuevamente a la mesa de pastelillos y toma uno que tiene pinta de ser bastante dulce. Lo saborea mientras dirige sus pasos a la mesa de las bebidas, se sirve un vino dulce de color y aroma suaves. Suspira por paciencia cuando nuevamente siente aquella insistente mirada en su nuca._

_Mira a sus padres bailar y sonríe. Al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, ellos se aman con locura. Se ven tan bien juntos. Pero a veces su padre hace estupideces, como haberse aliado a su enemigo. Pero no solo eso, sino que el haber aceptado una invitación como esa. Entiende el punto pero le parece que es demasiado pronto para todo ello. Viendo la decoración el mensaje es obvio._

_Frunce el ceño mientras disimula sus miradas con el rotar de su cuello. No nota a nadie mirándolo, pero sigue sintiendo la insistente observación. Si Pansy estuviera ahí ya le habrían descubierto. Inconscientemente mira hacía donde su amiga esta. Parece estar encantada con el hijo de los Potter. No es que la culpe, el chico es atractivo, pero le parece exagerado reír tan estúpidamente a cada palabra que el niño pronuncia._

_Voltea y mira a sus padres ahora hablar con su padrino y los señores Potter, se ven un poco tensos pero animados. En especial su madre y la mujer pelirroja esposa del señor Potter. _

_Suspira y con descaro da la vuelta veloz en busca de aquella estúpida mirada pero se topa con la frustración de no encontrarla. Camina con paso suave a la mesa de los bocados en busca de desquitarse con algún manjar dulce y suave. _

_Los mira todos con aire crítico, buscando entre ellos, cuando se decide a tomar el que anteriormente comía una mano suave le sujeta de la muñeca._

– Deberías probar este – dice el chico Potter indicándole una extraña mezcla entre pan y algo verde y desagradable – No pongas esa cara, pruébalo, es realmente bueno. Prometo que no es una broma – Lo último lo dice con aplomo.

Draco asiente con simpleza y traga el nudo de insultos que se le vienen a la cabeza. Toma el bocado y lo muerde, mastica lentamente alejando su lengua de aquello hasta que el placentero dulzor de aquello le hace abrir los ojos y terminar de comerlo con gusto.

– Te dije que te gustaría – lo dice con una sonrisa y tomando otro de esas cosas verdes

– En realidad, dijiste que debía probarlo

– ¿Y quién se fija en esas cosas? Te gusto es lo importante

Draco sonrió un poco y asintió. Lo miro con curiosidad un momento hasta que el chico volvió a sonreír.

– Te he estado viendo, disculpa que te incomodara – pero en realidad no parecía sentirlo en absoluto – solo comes postres

– Eres muy descortés

– ¡Oh vamos! No eres ninguna señorita casamentera y virgen siendo acosada por un magnate treinta años mayor que ella

– Tienes razón, pero me has estado incomodando mucho además de que me hechas en cara mis gustos alimenticios

– Bueno pues discúlpeme – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y tomaba su mano para besarle el dorso.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? La gente está mirándonos

– En verdad eres una señorita casamentera virgen creyéndose acosada – dijo con burla y soltándolo tomo un bocado más de esos verdes y lo acerco a sus labios – cómelo en señal de paz

Draco se guardó sus insultos solo por la mirada de advertencia de su madre y cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo con la mano el chico la alejo y negando la acerco a sus labios. Miro a su madre quien desvió su mirada al igual que la Señora Potter y lo dejaron a su suerte. Consciente de que cada vez más personas los miraban abrió la boca y tomo el bocado rozando los dedos del chico. Y dándose la vuelta se cubrió el rostro que comenzaba a enrojecerse.

¿Dónde demonios estaba la estúpida de Pansy cuando se le necesitaba? O todos aquellos admiradores del chico de ojos verdes que ahora se reía de él.

– En verdad eres lindo – dijo como si fuera la cosa más sencilla de explicar – Me gradas, soy Harry Potter y tú debes ser el joven Malfoy – dijo señalando el anillo que portaba en el dedo corazón de la mano que sostenía la copa de vino dulce.

Draco lo miro mal, aun conteniéndose de gritarle unas cuantas palabras subidas de tono.

– En verdad me pareces lindo, salgamos – dijo con calma dejando a Draco atónito – Te espero el sábado a las dos de la tarde en el árbol que esta junto a la fuente del zócalo.

Y tan tranquilo como vino se marchó, dejándolo con la sorpresa pintada en la cara. Sus padres se acercaron momentos después viéndolo con duda y burla.

II

Pasaba ya de las once cuando su madre llego con un conjunto de ropa nueva y comenzó a apresurarle para que se metiera en la tina que le acababa de preparar y cambiara, lo peino y le puso perfume diciéndole que debía apresurarse. Cuando termino era algo como la una y media.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya se dirigía al encuentro del chico de ojos verdes. A mitad de camino tenía una especie de aceptada resignación.

En cuanto llego lo vio sentado con un libro abierto frente a él. Camino con calma hasta su encuentro.

– Creí que no vendrías

– Y yo

El chico rio y después de unas cuantas palabras más Draco tuvo una primera cita de lo más increíble.

III

No supo en que momento, pero de repente ya nadie tenía que obligarle a ir con Harry, de pronto un día el comenzó a buscarlo de la misma manera. Se sentía tan bien estando con él. A veces iban al cine, a museos a restaurantes. Otras compartían historias de niñez sentados en un parque.

De pronto el sin darse cuenta hablaba y hablaba de ellos dos, a veces haciendo que Harry se molestara un poco otras haciéndole sonreír.

Dispuesto a no dejar de hablar de la película Harry lo llevo a su sitio, en susurro dulce y suave le hizo callar para verlo. Cuando le beso se sintió tan bien, fue tan increíble y perfecto. Tal vez no era el primer beso, pero Harry era su primer amor. Con suavidad siguieron besándose hasta que la noche cayó y una suave lluvia los cubrió. Abrazados volvieron a recorrer aquel camino y al día siguiente un canasto de rosas y una tarjeta fueron suficientes para hacerlo sonreír.

IV

Sentía que no había pasado mucho tiempo, que Harry y el tenían tanto por vivir juntos, y a la vez sentía tan lejano el día en que aún no lo conocía. Era como dos vidas distintas.

Aquel día Harry le pidió que se vieran. Se arregló lo más que pudo y fue a verlo. Harry estaba ahí, como siempre, sentado con un libro. En su lugar. Pero a la vez no era su Harry. El chico que siempre sonreía se veía serio. Con una sonrisa tensa se acercó al chico que lo miro animado.

Animo que a él le pareció un juego cruel del mundo. Se iría, tal vez volvería. Pero tal vez no.

Cuando la cita termino, Draco sintió que su corazón se rompía mientras le veía marchar. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, excusas, quejas, ruegos. Todos ellos queriendo salir primero que se enredaban de maneras confusas e inentendibles. Lo habían dejado.

Y sentía como las lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Después de haber sido elegido entre miles, era botado como si nada.

V

Sentado en su lugar volvía a sorber su nariz. Miro la tarjeta quemarse mientras su pecho se oprimía. Sabía que mientras hubiera vestigio de él no podría continuar. Por mucho que lo intentara cada nuevo chico que conocía terminaba por ser comparado con Harry, con su primer amor.

Las cenizas cayeron apagando el fuego, y cuando los vientos parecieron soplar más los lanzo viéndolos marcharse.

Se sintió extrañamente mejor. Miro por última vez el camino que siempre recorrían juntos. Harry dijo que tal vez volvería. Pero el escucho que tal vez no lo haría.

Ya no más miedo al pasado, y definitivamente ya no más rostro empapado de lágrimas cada vez que le recordara. Él era su primer amor, hoy y siempre; algo que no quería decir que debería ser su ejecutor.

VI

Cuando aquella mañana su madre le pidió bajar porque alguien le esperaba le pareció curioso. Usualmente le llamaban para avisar que vendrían.

Con calma bajaban las escaleras, su madre teniendo toda su atención en una extraña conversación.

– Te cortaste el cabello Draco – la voz le hizo detenerse y miro a su madre con sorpresa, no se atrevía a voltear – Me gustaba más antes. Mira, te traje rosas – dijo teniendo la atención del chico y meciendo el canasto con rosas – Sé que te gustan

Con una rápida carrera se lanzó a sus brazos sin poder ni querer evitarlo.

**Notas Finales:**

Creo que es demasiado corto, y demasiado vago. La verdad el fic que quería poner era otro. Pero un momento de locura me hizo cambiar de opinión y este es el resultado de un momento de inspiración y poco tiempo para entregar. Si al final no queda en el reto, ya lo arreglare.


End file.
